legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Energy
Mythology article |image=Defiance-Fankit-Symbol-Pillars-Energy.png |caption=The Energy symbol in Defiance.}} Energy was a sphere of metaphysical law within Nosgoth, and one of the nine magical principles harnessed and governed by the Pillars of Nosgoth. Alongside its sister principle, Time, it was associated with the elemental force of Earth, which, in turn, was aligned with the overarching principle of Darkness. The principle of Energy concerned the capacity for activity and exertion in Nosgoth's agents, organic and artificial alike. The Energy Guardians, culled by the Pillars, could use their abilities to instill power in objects and devices, and were charged with ruling over the wild arching power that spawned the storm and sparked life itself. Profile As a magical and metaphysical fundament, Energy was effectively made manifest everywhere in Nosgoth, but was most prominently and saliently represented by the Pillar of Energy, which was raised before Nosgoth's recorded history. The Pillar, like its eight counterparts, was intrinsically linked to the health of Nosgoth, and was protected by the Energy Guardian, who served as a personification of the principle. Soul Reaver 2: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) At least three Energy Guardians were known to exist: the original Guardian, a martyred Guardian, and DeJoule the Energist. Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) The Ancient vampires recognized Energy as being linked to the principle of Energy by its association with the elemental force of Earth. Soul Reaver 2: Pillars' Platform Diagram at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Earth itself was aligned with the elemental force of Darkness. When Raziel encountered the specters of the original Energy and Time Guardians in the Vampire Citadel, he harnessed and absorbed their soul essence to obtain the Earth Reaver. Items representing Energy included the Pillar token, DeJoule's Insulating Cloak, the Balance Emblem's Lightning fragment, and the Sphere of Energy. Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Abilities representing Energy included the power to deflect attacks and fire energy bolts, and the attacks known as Sky Fury and Tempest's Cloak. Development Like all of its peers, the representation of Energy on the Pillar of Energy changed between its Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain debut and Soul Reaver 2. Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Symbols at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) In its original form, Time was symbolized in the form of a texture depicting lightning bolts adorning the band near the base of the Pillar. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the same Pillar simply featured a dark, blue texture. Soul Reaver 2, and all Legacy of Kain games since, have consistently used a distinct, abstract symbol to represent Time, both on the Pillar band and elsewhere. One instance of what may be an alternative symbol appears in a mural in Soul Reaver 2's Light Forge. Soul Reaver 2 was planned to feature a glyph spell associated with Energy for Raziel to wield, but this was cut prior to the game's release.Soul Reaver 2: Director's Interview - PlayStation 2 Feature at IGN (by Douglass Perry), page 6 The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The mythological relationship between the Pillars' nine magical principles and the classical elements was first suggested by a diagram seen on the main platform in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber of Soul Reaver 2, and was confirmed in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain, Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide, and series art director Daniel Cabuco clarified the definition of Energy, and the roles and responsibilities of its Guardian. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) So many questions at DCabDesign (by Luke27), post #11 (by Daniel Cabuco) Gallery File:BO1-Render-Pillar-Energy.png|The original symbol of the Pillar of Energy (BO1). File:Texture-Mural-LightForge-PillarsRaised.png|A possible alternative Energy symbol, among others (SR2). File:Defiance-Fankit-Symbol-Pillars-Energy.png|The recurring symbol representing Energy (Defiance). File:Defiance-Texture-VampireCitadel-PillarSymbol-Energy.png|The recurring symbol representing Energy (Defiance). See also *Darkness *DeJoule *DeJoule's Insulating Cloak *Earth *Earth Reaver (Defiance) *Energy Glyph *Energy Guardian *Martyred Guardian of Energy *Original Energy Guardian *Lightning fragment *Sphere of Energy *Time *Pillar of Energy *Pillars of Nosgoth * Soul Reaver 2: Pillars' Platform Diagram at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn and Corpse87). * Defiance: Raziel's Reavers at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Symbols at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References Browse Category:Mythology Category:Mythology/Principles Category:Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Defiance Category:Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver 2